Under the cover of darkness
by princess of chaos
Summary: Bakura is an Egyptian art thief, he lives for the thrill of stealing valuable items from the past. One night when he planned on stealing a ring he meets a guard who takes his interest. What Bakura wants…he always gets..M...complete
1. violation

Chapter 1

Violation

Hay it isn't very good, but oh well!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or any of the characters, if I did Seto would have fucked Joey long ago! Heheheh……

Under the cover of darkness , a man crept through the shadows. His eyes were like glowing pin pricks in the night time. He was Bakura, a famous thief who stole precious Egyptian artefacts. For months things had been stolen and other things broken into, but the criminal was never caught. Why would he, it was Bakura and his skill was unrivalled.

Tonight he was to steal an Egyptian ring warn by the third pharaoh, it was given to the princess of an ancient village, name unknown. That princess was said to have kept the ring as a link between her lands and his and that they were to have a mutual friendship that would last forever. It had now come to Japan. On loan to the museum, it would be a perfect target. He had already taken out the front guards so there would be no one to bother him in his work.

Bakura moved through the museum with stealth, with feline grace almost. He was nearing his target and soon have the ring as a prize for his efforts.

He suddenly stopped. A figure was guarding the ring. The glass case behind him. Who could it have been? Not another guard.

Ryuu was a young guard, only a rookie and could never stand up to anyone, but his friend had a date and couldn't do night-shift so he was stuck with it instead, he swung his torch from his middle finger out of boredom.

'what did I read in the paper today, something about a thief stealing artefacts that were from Egypt, I do hope he doesn't come for this' Ryuu thought turning round to face the glass case. 'what's so special about some old ring anyway, who would want something like this' he sighed and turned only to meet the face of a young thief.

He was about to cry out when a hand descended to his mouth and around his wrist so he was unable to move or say anything.

"now, what's a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this, it's a bit late for visitors" Bakura grinned pulling Ryuu away from the glass case and smashing him into a wall. "oh don't be scared pretty boy, I'm not going to hurt you. Much"

Ryuu began to struggle, Bakura flipped Ryuu over so his front was pushed against the wall. "Now now, we'll have none of that" he cooed into his ear. Bakura's hot breath on Ryuu's neck made him shiver. "oh I thing pretty boy is enjoying this, do you like it rough? Come on, I bet you do" Bakura's body pinned him flat so he couldn't escape, the hand that was covering his mouth was removed so he could speak. The first thing he did was cry out for help.

"ha, pretty boy, no one is around, their all taking a long nap, sleeping gas works so well on you guards" he sated huskily.

"what do you want, who are you?" Ryuu choked, his voice cracked from fear. The wall was cold an hard. His arms were being drawn back and bent, the pain was nothing compared to the fear.

"you know very well what I want, the Egyptian ring, but, it seems I can take something else tonight"

"leave my alone, don't touch me" Ryuu screamed trying to move away. Bakura pushed his entire body into Ryuu's back making the form under him gasp. Bakura leaned forward and put his face into Ryuu's soft hair, the smell of musk wafting up his nostrils. His face travelled down and onto Ryuu's neck where he started to lick softly. Ryuu stopped struggling at the strange intrusion. His breath became irregular.

'I'm going to get raped, I'm going to get raped, I'm going to get raped, OH GOD I'M GOING TO GET RAPED' he thought. It felt……….it felt……….nice. The tongue slowly assaulting his skin, hot and wet…..yet horrible at the same time, he was being violated.

Ryuu's hands were only being held by one gripping one. Bakura's other hand had started travelling up his back making little circles. Moving gently down the spine. Lower and lower. The hand went considerably lower passed his trouser top and slipped into his boxers. Massaging around the bottom of the tail bone at first, then two fingers were getting very close….

Ryuu pushed back as Bakura was off guard, sending the thief backwards into the glass case holding the ring. It toppled to the floor and smashed, sending the ring flying. The alarms went off all over the museum.

Bakura smirked "you do have a little spunk in you boy, hah. Well. Did you enjoy it pretty boy, I got very close to that sweet spot" he shouted over the noise

"shut up pervert, they'll put you in prison, you will be caught" Ryuu stated catching his breath.

"not by you, and not by anyone else. I am Bakura the famous thief and anything I desire will be mine. Keep that in mind pretty boy." he smirked.

He leapt towards the ring, in a quick movement he flung a sharp object at the light box to the side and everything was thrown into darkness..

When the other guards finally arrived, obviously dazed from the sleeping gas, Ryuu was huddled on the floor, the ring was gone and so was the thief.

'Bakura' Ryuu thought to himself. ' what did he mean'

In the shadows far away from the museum, a cold laugh was heard. " you will be mine, pretty boy, one day, I will take you, as I said, whatever I desire will be mine………."

All I can say is….mwahahahahaahah!

This is dedicated to Jaananni….(I think that's how its spelled, correct me if I'm wrong Jan)

I hope you all liked it, its not very good, does anyone want me to continue…I did leave it so it could be continued or you can just use your imaginations, whatever you decide.

Please review


	2. consideration

Chapter 2

Consideration

Hi I'm back and at one review so far, hay! Its one at least! Better than nothing, oh well. I don't remember Ryuu second name is so oh well I weaved the story around that difficulty, but if anyone knows it, please can ya tell me, thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh……..oh well, hay but on the plus side I do own yoghurt………mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yum taste that broccoli yoghurt! Want some offers to readers

Ryuu hated work, especially now. First he'd been nearly raped by some psychotic asshole who just wanted some quick fuck! Second the ring had been stolen and third he was getting the shit for it.  
It was common knowledge that the boss hated him, loathed him almost. It didn't matter to him that there were about ten other guards on duty or that the thief was very crafty, he just wanted to scream and shout at the petrified kid.  
So this was his life, no fiends, no family, no money…..no sex life (woops did I type that. hehehe) it had all gone to pot. Ryuu stood there in front of the oak desk, piled with paper work for his foolish mistake. " 'valuable art piece from ancient Egypt stolen'" the boss read out in a harsh voice "all the papers are like this one, and guess what?" "what" Ryuu asked timidly" "what you ask…….well, its all your fault……everything on this case is your fault. Now the papers are making a mockery of our company, we've gone to hero's to zero's in one night because of you" he took a puff of his Cuban cigar. "bu-bu-…but s-s…sit, there were, um….ten…um….o-o-other..um…men as well…as me…and-" "shut up! I don't want to hear it, by tomorrow I want your desk cleared" And guess what…now no job! He was fired, from the one job he had actually been able to get. Not only did the boss hate him, but so did life.  
Why God why?……………………………...no answer then…… Ryuu left the shady office and stiffly walked away. He didn't even stand up for himself, he just took what people gave to him, it being kind or harsh. He gloomily strolled into the office he shared with his co-workers, a guy named Joey who was far too loud and another who was far too quiet, his name was Seto Kaiba. There was a rumour going around that Joey and Seto were in a sexual relationship, which was forbidden among colleagues. It was so unfair….  
Joey and Seto didn't notice me cleaning away the few possessions off my work space, they didn't even say good bye when I bid them farewell, oh well, some people….  
Sometimes Ryuu actually contemplated suicide….not actual suicide but a way of escaping everything that life was and stood for, and the only way he could think of was death. 'welcome to my life, and isn't it dull' he thought miserably 'now I have to find a knew job, what qualifications do I have. What do I say to the knew boss I'm trying to impress, hi I'm Ryuu my last job was as a lousy guard who let the object I was trying to protect be stolen on the night it arrived and was found huddled on the floor an hour later…..yeah that should do it' he sighed, he didn't know what to do and the words of that thief rang in his head whenever his mind went quiet. 'whatever I desire will be mine….keep that in mind pretty boy' Ryuu shivered. What did he mean?  
It was weird. The feeling he had. Ya know when your so confused you feel like you could tare in two….well he had that feeling. He hated the thief, that bastard had touched him in places no one had the right to without his permission. Yet, no one had ever made him feel so…..so…..alive…..so to say. It was odd that someone you would never feel comfortable with could make you feel…… It was all shit anyway….who cares if he found the thief attractive….. 'oh crap…did I just think that….no..' he shivered again, it wasn't from the cold, far from it, he felt hot. He didn't want to admit it but did he like the thief. That hot, wet tongue trailing down his neck….ahhhhhhh What was he thinking…..hehe 'its time for a nice cold shower when I get home' he thought as he made his way back to his apartment, the moon high in the sky, casting little light onto the darkened streets of Tokyo…

Woop people hay! Please review.  
Should I continue with the story…….

Xxxxxxxx Princess of chaos………..and the amazing broccoli yoghurt, don't forget that…offers again to readers oh come on, there's a little piece at the bottom!


	3. intoxication

Chapter 3

Intoxication

Hiya back again This is for the almightily Jaananni and the amazing Zoë.  
I hope they don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh, oh well…..one day I'll have my own bloody manga!

* * *

Bakura did not live in style. Oh no. One would think a thief who stole precious art pieces would be rolling in money. All he had to do was leave the country and sell the pieces abroad. People would buy his stolen art for thousands of pounds (using English currency) and he could live the high life on some beach in Hawaii. No. he did not live in style. Quite the opposite in fact. His place of residence was in a dank, dark apartment with two rooms, the kitchen and bedroom in one, the bathroom in another. Most of the space was taken up by his treasures. Things he had prized himself in stealing. Along the walls were shelves upon shelves of glittering gold ornaments and statues high as the ceiling. On the other walls were pieces of original hieroglyphics carved in sand stone or written on scrolled paper. Beautiful, rich colours surrounding everything. So why did he not want to sell any of these riches. I'll tell you. Bakura's origin was Egypt. He had come from a rich family who ran from a long line of high ranking men. His family used to own a beautiful stone house in Egypt one of the many hotels now scattered over the harsh sands. That was until the family went bankrupt when the bigger and admirable hotel situated not far form their home. No one wanted to rent out rooms anymore, why would they when they could have a luxury 5 star bedroom equipped with spa and other enjoyable facilities? People could get free tours when staying in the hotels and see the beautiful Egyptian art that had moved across the country.  
It was then their family left Egypt, Bakura was 15. Somehow he felt he could reclaim his family's honour if he recollected the most precious parts of Egyptian culture. This mostly being the art.

And that was the start of his legacy. At first his parents didn't know but at the age of 18 he had created a brilliant collection. When the family found out they were not as pleased as Bakura thought they would be. Oh no. Exile from his home was the punishment inflicted.  
But he kept on with his rampage of thievery, wanted to restore his own honour…..not the honour of his family….

Bakura stepped over to one of his shelves and picked up a beautiful ring, its gold rim shined even without light. Its rubies and emeralds were so fascinating, casting colours onto the his hand, it was almost hypnotising. Hypnotising, like that boy. This was the ring he stole when that young guard was on duty.  
Bakura smirked, that boy was indeed pretty, he would love to steal something off him. He was so soft and he smelled of such sweet fragrances. Bakura had to admit, he had been intoxicated from the moment he laid eyes on him. Such a graceful figure. He had so much potential in the world of theft. He was being serious, that boy had just the right figure for jumping, running, be able to sneak into places without being detected. Perfect feline grace. Ah but the boy would never realise. What a waste. But it had not only been the boy himself, it was what he made Bakura feel. It had been a long time since he had felt so….so…..he could not describe it…… It was so pleasurable thinking of the boy it made him excited. Every night since that evening he had been plagued by the young man. He visited in his dreams, teasing him to no end. Bakura would wake up from his almost-nightmare to realise that the young one was not next to him, curled into his own larger frame. He was alone…..like always… It was strange, how he was thinking so much of him. He definitely wanted something from the boy, oh yes……..many could guess what! But was that all? He smirked again, his mouth showing teeth. He remembered the last words he said to him "whatever I desire will be mine….keep that in mind pretty boy" he repeated.  
'ah what beautiful words' he thought. 'I must go visit my object of desire before I loose myself completely' he chuckled.  
He strode towards the door and was reaching out for the handle when he stopped. 'wait, I don't know who he is, where he lives, what his name is, I can't just go asking for 'pretty boy'' he sighed. 'why does life have to be so tedious' Bakura shrugged 'maybe I'll find him, maybe the gods will be good to me tonight and let me find my desirable male….?' He opened and stepped out the door.

The cold night wind was too harsh for one who didn't have a coat.  
"damn I forgot a coat" Ryuu said through chattering teeth. He pulled his thin jumper sleeves down his arms to cover his hands and he hugged himself closely. His breath hung in the air and his hair blew in the freezing gale.  
He had wanted to go for a walk to clear his head of that bastard pervert thief, so he started wondering around town until it got dark. At first it had helped, nature's soothing force he guessed, but it didn't stay that way. For some reason everything reminded him of the pervert. A cat came screeching out at him half an hour ago and the piercing gaze only brought back memories of those dark eyes staring at him at the museum.  
It had then started to get cold, he being the forgetful person that he is didn't bring anything warm.  
He looked over at a small café. "café de rouge" he read. He may as well have gotten a coffee or something to warm him for the way home. He ambled over. The café was indeed warm and the creamy smell of coffee was enough to make his mouth water. As he entered through the front he pulled his wallet from out his pocket and emptied all his change.  
A pound slipped through his delectate fingers and onto the floor. "damn" he said and followed the rolling coin to the back of the café. It carried on, as if the building was slanted backwards and Ryuu had to move in and out of people. The café became less crowded as he moved towards the back. "what is with this coin, its as if it has a life of its own" And indeed it seemed so. The coin made its way to a very far back cubical and stopped just outside of it. Ryuu sighed as he bent down to collect it.  
"damn you, evil piece of rounded metal" as he said this he heard a noise behind him, he made to turn round but someone shoved him forward. He fell head first into the cubical and landed uncomfortably upside down on the cushy seat. It was a miracle he missed the table.  
"what the hell, what did you do that for" he said righting himself and looking up at the very rude individual. His mouth dropped open.  
In front of him was the gorgeous thief who had been claiming his thoughts and feelings, those piercing eyes that made him shiver. The body that was pushed against him at the museum, was now dressed in a black open shirt and black leather trousers.  
All Ryuu could do was gape.  
"aah, what do we have here, hmmm, a boy all on his own in the back cubical. I guess he needs some company" Bakura purred.  
"stay away from me" Ryuu stated quietly. "is the pretty boy scared, is he?" Bakura said grinning. Ryuu gulped, he was getting turned on just by being near him. The thief stepped forward into the cubical. He pulled the blind back behind him, they were shrouded in semi-darkness. The small table was the only thing between them.  
"so, fancy meeting you hear boy" Bakura said sitting right next to the petrified boy. Ryuu instinctively backed himself against the wall as far as he could. "oh don't be like that, there's no need to be a stranger, come closer." Bakura grabbed Ryuu wrists and yanked so that they were now pushed together.  
Even though Ryuu was scared he was also aroused. He was so close to him, he felt the thief's hot breath on his face, his entire body was pressing into his and he felt the other man's hand run up and down his arm.  
"don't be afraid" Bakura said, not entirely sure why he even bothered, it wasn't like the boy would listen to him. The thief studied him. His face was so…….beautiful, almost feminine. It was dark at the museum, and he didn't get a good look at his face, all he was thinking about at the time was getting a quick fuck. Now, however, it seemed something much more was drawing the thief to the younger boy.  
Bakura leaned in. His other hand that was not on the boys arm raised to the boys head. Pulling the boy forward.  
Their lips met in a soft kiss. It wasn't forced, it was almost…….. loving.  
Ryuu went rigid, the thief was kissing him, and it wasn't rough. In his fantasies where they met, they would never share a kiss such as this. Ryuu was scared, but something was forcing him to relax in the arms of this wicked thief, who was now teasing him into submission.  
Bakura wanted more of the boy, he was getting desperate. He ran his tongue against Ryuu lips sensually, which parted willingly to give him entry. Bakura tasted inside him, all of him, every corner and crevice. He massaged their tongues together electing a moan from the smaller figure before him. Bakura pushed into him, they both fell against the wall, Ryuu pinned against it. The boy tasted so good. That rich cinnamon he loved so much. Hey broke apart for a second, both catching their breath.

"I want you" Bakura stated huskily.

He didn't even wait for an answer, he just dived down to once again claim what he thought was rightfully his.  
Bakura moved in between Ryuu legs, opening them so he could sit more comfier inside. He never broke the glorious contact he was getting with this tender morsel. Bakura's arms snaked around Ryuu's back, his hands travelling up inside the thin jumper and skittered his fingers up and down his spine. The smaller boy shivered from the contact. They had to break apart or both would die of oxygen deprivation.  
Bakura pushed his hips forward, another moan was heard, it was the most sensual sound Bakura had ever heard, he wanted to hear it over again.

"call me Bakura, call my name, say it over and over" he gasped through ragged breaths.  
Bakura repeated his actions by again grounding his groin into the young one below, still hungering to touch even more of the boy, to feel that fire spread further, and was greeted with the most beautiful sound in the world, a soft whimper, mingled with a barely audible—

"…Ba-kura…"

Oh, his name in those lips. Never mind that the words and sounds disrupted his kissing session, this was far more delicious. His stomach churned violently in almost revolting elation, sending his heart flying up into his throat, and he swiftly moved his attentions away from the front face, off to the side to concentrate on the smooth cheeks and ears. He wanted to leave that mouth free from obstruction, free to moan and cry and articulate all it wanted. Pushing his hips into him again, their proud erection rubbing together, the friction between them made the heat rise and the need more urgent. They wouldn't be able to hold on much longer….

The curtain was drawn back suddenly and both of the boys broke away to look at the intruder.  
The owner of the café, his name was Juanne Alareata was a porky man with a big red face, at this time his head seemed to have swollen to twice its normal size. "my customers have been complaining that they have heard strange noises coming from this cubical" he shouted enraged " how dare you desecrate my beautiful café with your sinful actions, GET OUT OF HERE AT ONCE! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO GET MY SHOTGUN" Bakura and Ryuu pulled apart and tousled past the owner, they dashed towards the door. The entire café were watching them with disgusted faces, looks of horror from all sides.  
They made it out the café, but neither stopped running, until they were far away from 'café de rouge' and far from the psycho tomato head owner.

* * *

Hahah, I hope you like, next chappy will be the last, it ends it all, ooooooooooooh what will it be?  
If anyone wants to comment on this be my guest, that's what reviewing is for…… Love you all Oh yeah, and the coin thing, where it rolled. It's happened to me before, once when I was in Paris, I was in this little café and I dropped an English pound. Me being the hungry little devil I am, followed it. I swear the building must have been slanted because it kept on rolling. Unfortunately when it stopped, I wasn't ravaged by a sexy Egyptian thief, I was just told of by a fat French women. I love you Jaananni and Zoë (who just happens to be part French), and Louisa but I don't know if ur reading, I also love you Sammy…and Bitch!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. oooh la la

Ok maybe this isn't the last chapter but at least there will be more to read next time, its just because I have writers block and I want people to read a good lemon oops did I say that out loud, heheheh.

* * *

It was a long time before either of the to men stopped. When they eventually did they came to rest at the edge of some random street. They both leaned into each other for support as they tried to recover their breath. "that was so close" Bakura sighed.  
"what….what do we do now?" Ryuu said looking up at the sexy beasts before him.  
"your house or mine?" Bakura smirked.  
"what!" Ryuu fumed "oh wait, better be your house, mines full of junk, there'll be more space to move at yours"  
"what!" Ryuu repeated.  
"well we're gonna fuck anyway, might as well be a place that isn't a complete dump!" Bakura chuckled and grabbed the younger man by the arm. "now which way to your house?" he asked.  
Ryuu went bright red. His face could rival the tomato man's"  
"are we really gonna…………..ya know………..do it"  
"why of course my little guard, do you think I would leave our little encounter just at kissing, did you"  
"but I, I've never"  
"-Made love before" Bakura finished, Ryuu went even redder than before. "ah so you're a little virgin guard. How interesting, so I will be able to steal something tonight, now, which way is your house" Ryuu didn't answer for a moment, he was thinking if it was wise to invite the thief back into his apartment. His brain was telling him to run now, maybe he wouldn't follow, but his hormones were saying the opposite, the thief had been so gentle and he really was gorgeous. Was he going to go for brain or hormones, brain or hormones, brain or hormones. Ryuu looked up at the taller male. 'Oh what the hell, fuck logical thinking, I'm choosing hormones, I want him to screw me till I go blind'  
"my apartment is two blocks away, we'll be there in 10 minutes" Ryuu said clinging to the thief's arm hard. Bakura raised his eyebrows in wonder, but it was all working out for him, why question it.

It did only take 10 minutes to get there.  
………………………………...

Ooooooooooh cliffy, will they ever get to fuck, will Ryuu become a sex starved psychopathic killer? Is Bakura safe with this guy? Find out the next exciting episode of dragon ball z……oops hehe wrong manga.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. is it love or is it lust?

chapter 5

is it love? or is it lust...? (it is sooooo lust!)

OK OK, it's a lemon, finally…………heehawed………………oh dear, last chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh !

* * *

Ryuu stuck his key into the key hole and turned. His first step into the room, he turned on the lights, second step, he turned towards Bakura. He was just about to offer the man a coffee when he was suddenly pushed backwards, the door swung shut as he was pushed over the edge of the couch onto his back. Lips were furiously smashing into each other and a howl of pleasure filled the room. (this was Bakura he's getting excited, poor guy hasn't had sex in a long time)

"all I want is you" Bakura whispered huskily, Ryuu's head was spinning out of control. His thoughts were a jumble, all except one……and it was clear from his actions exactly just what he was trying to say.

"t-take me" he mumbled. His cheeks heated with embarrassment, but Bakura smirked with an evil grin, because that blush made the man even more erotic.

The two young men never made it to the bedroom. Their clothes were painfully discarded, nails digging into each others backs, making long welts up their spines. Ryuu gasped as Bakura bit his nipples hard, Bakura's hand moved down his sides painfully but somehow made the skin where he touch burn with need. Bakura stroked all of Ryuu muscles. The boy wasn't skin and bone, that was for sure.  
Bakura ground his hips into the younger boys and their erections proudly rubbed together sparking off a lustful heat that filled the room in an instant. The passion was unbearable, arousing feelings in the both of them. They moved intertwined as if their bodies were perfect shape for each other, every crevice and dip made for something else to fit. Ryuu moaned against Bakura's mouth which was attacking his. The kisses were fierce and seemed as if it was claiming him. Bakura pulled up, untangling the hands from behind his head, and ran a palm over the flushed chest surface heaving beneath him. His head dipped into the boys neck sucking hard enough to leave a mark. "I want you now" Ryuu said forcefully. Bakura smirked…..he could be forceful if he wanted. Bakura pushed his hands lower and lightly caressed Ryuu's manhood.

"ahhhh" Ryuu cried "m-more…h-harder" he choked out.

Bakura smirked and turned Ryuu over onto his stomach. Ryuu was shocked and confused, but all that left his mind when he felt the end of Bakura's length touch his entrance. It teased him pushing slightly in and out, not enough to cause anything major but enough to send him into a fit or howls. He wanted more. Bakura leaned forward and pushed his fingers into the mouth of the younger man. Ryuu sucked on them and left a lot of saliva. Bakura smirked and pulled his hand away back to Ryuu's rear. He inserted one finger, then two and finally three. He stretched and opened him, the ring of muscles starting to relax. Bakura then removed the fingers and replaced it with the tip of his erection.

"ready, just relax" he said to the whimpering form before him. His hands came to rest on Ryuu's hips. He thrust forward and imbedded himself in the young man. Ryuu screamed in pain. It took a few moments for both to adjust, but when they were ready Bakura started to pick up a solid rhythm. Backwards forwards backwards forwards. Thrusting in, pulling out. Both lost in the lustful passion. They minds reeled, they both moaned, both groaned like animals.

Ryuu grabbed the sheets while he was being thrust into. He could feel Bakura's large member going in and out hitting a spot deep inside of him. Their moans could not be told apart. Bakura reached round and started pumping Ryuu in time with the thrusts making the younger man scream with utter exhilaration. They were both very close. Only a few more would send them over the edge!  
They both screamed as loud as they could in pleasure. Bakura filled Ryuu with his seed and Ryuu came in Bakura's hand. They fell forward onto the bed. Bakura removed himself from within the younger man and pulled the sheets up to cover them both. He looked down at his hand and licked the remaining salty seamen off. Ryuu looked at the thief next to him.

This was the man he fought with only a day ago…..and now…..he was lying next to him.

Life was funny sometimes.

He fell asleep still looking into the beautiful face of the Egyptian thief.

….Who stole his heart

THE END

* * *

Oh dear…..I'm sorry about the ending……….it was crap……but hay! Um………..please don't hit me! it was so short  
This is over!...or is it...mwahahaaha!  
Bye Xxxx

you finally got your lemon jaananni!


End file.
